The Imposture
by nathan366
Summary: Mao is back and he is looking for revenge but unknown to him he will only drive them closer, LelouchXC.C
1. Chapter 1

_**The Imposture **_

_Chapter 1_

_Lelouch was in his room he sat in a chair in the corner of the room and watched as C.C lay on his bed and eat a slice of pizza. As he watched one thought ran through his head "Dam this women and her pizza, if she keeps this up I am going to go broke._

_Sensing that she was being watched she looked up and saw Lelouch staring at her. She began to say wha- but before she could they both heard yelling coming form the mess hall _

_In a matter of seconds Lelouch grabbed his zero helmet and was rushing out of the room and down the hall, by the time he reached where the black nights have all gathered around he was completely out of breath and it took him a couple of minutes to get it back. _

_He saw Ohgi standing near the back of the crowd and walked up beside him asking what was going on all he could do was motion to the TV when Lelouch looked he could believe what he saw. _

"_There stood Zero Machine gun in each and shooting any 11 that was in the area but leaving any Britannian he found untouched. Then all of a sudden a blond haired girl appeared in front of zero with a gun to her head. Then they both disappeared in a link of a eye."_

_The broadcast ended and all the black knights that were there instantly turned to see what zero was going to say to defend himself, as they looked to where he was standing there was no zero there anymore. _

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Lelouch reached his room moments after the broadcast had ended. He immediately locked the door behind him and took of his masked and whipped it as hard as he could against the opposite wall to him.

C.C took the time to look up from the pizza she was eating and look up to see the look of shock that was all over Lelouch's face. When she questioned him what was bothering him he fell to his knees and began to ball.

She had never seen him like this before and it kind of scared her as to what could have happened that could cause him this much pain. C.C walked up in front of him and kneeled down and shoved his head into her chest and messaged his back trying to calm him down but the only word that he kept repeating was "Nunnally".

After a half hour Lelouch and finally calmed himself down enough to tell C.C what had happened. After he had finished C.C couldn't speak either. All she could do was lead him to the bed and told him to get some rest and they would definitely find her tomorrow after C.C got him to finally lay down which took her another hour to do she was about to go find a spare room in the base but then she felt a hand grab her wrist it was Lelouch he asked her if she would stay with him just tonight with a small smile on his face. C.C got in bed on the other side and cuddled up to Lelouch sleep came fast to both of them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 weeks went by and things were only getting worse, Lelouch had started to loose to the Britannian army and had ¼ of his army whipped out, plus there were no new recruits to replenish his fallen ones, This was because all the elvens believed that zero had turned evil because of that one news broadcast and there they were being more cooperative with the Britannian army.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch was sitting on his bed staring at the floor trying to figure out who was destroying the name he worked so hard to build up, did they know who he was or was it a coincidence Nunnally got captured by him.

C.C lay on the bed and watched t.v mindlessly flicking the channels when something caught her eye. "there was zero on the TV about to make a announcement"

The voice seemed familiar like they had heard it some where before, there was obviously a voice altering device on underneath the zero helmet but it was the way he would word his sentences seemingly immature for a grown man.

With the same thought running through both C.C and Lelouch their eyes shot open to the size of saucers and the same name escaped their lips at the same time.

"MAO"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Mao was sitting in his arm chair starring at Nunnally who was gagged in the corner of a tiny cabin located in the woods on the outskirts of the city. He started to laugh maniacally and said that should put some fear into them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch could see the terror that was all over C.C face. He knew that for C.C a person who never ever showed her emotions that she must have been terrified for her to have that look on her face.

Lelouch had asked C.C what was bothering her, her reply was it's not that I am scared of what he will do to me if he ever gets a hold of me again it's not like he can kill me and I'm use to pain now after being alive for so long, the thing that is bothering me is the fact that I might never get to see my warlock ever again and tears started to roll down her cheeks into her hands.

Lelouch walked in front of C.C and kneeled down in front of her, she looked up to see what he was doing as she did the Lelouch wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to a hug, as he hugged her he whispered in her ear don't worry I will never allow him to get his hands on u and take u a way I am your warlock and this is my job, and I will be sure that he pays for taking my sister.

Lelouch pulled back from the hug and put his hands on the side of C.C's face and whipped the tears away with his thumbs, then he pulled C.C in and kissed her for a couple seconds.

C.C blushed furiously but that didn't stop her from pulling Lelouch back into another kiss and instantly granted his tongue access to her mouth and Lelouch started to explore ever nook and cranny of C.C's mouth. After around 10 minutes they pulled apart for air and Lelouch took this chance to tell C.C how he really felt. He looked right into C.C eyes and told her "I love you and I don't want to do anything that u are uncomfortable with"

C.C stared back into Lelouch's eyes and stated while continuing to stare "As long as it is you Lelouch I will never feel uncomfortable" With that said Lelouch picked her up bridal style and laid her down at the top of the bed and he continued where he had left off before ( A/N I'll leave the rest up to your imagination ;p )


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**It was morning when Lelouch woke he was unusually warm he instinctively looked down to see what the weight on his chest was when he did all he saw was green then the events of the night before came rushing back to his mind and he started to blush.**

**C.C awake a hour later to see that she still on top of Lelouch and that he had been staring at her for a while now with a big grin on his face. C.C started to blush and asked him what he was staring at. Lelouch's only reply was only a little witch that I was to spend the rest of my life with. This caused C.C to blush even more fiercely and stated I was hopping u would say that my warlock.**

**C.C then quickly grabbed Lelouch's pants from the floor and grabbed his wallet and cell phone from the pockets and when through the contacts until she found what she was looking for and hit dial, Lelouch just sat there with a puzzled look on his face and wondered what she was doing then the next thing he heard was "1 large pepperoni and cheese pizza" and all Lelouch could do was laugh he should of guessed the only thing that could get that witch to move that fast was pizza. **

**10 minuets later the doorbell rang and C.C disappeared when she returned Lelouch was surprised she didn't have a pizza with only a envelope. Lelouch joked that was fast did u finish the pizza already C.C let out a obviously fake and simply stated "no" I opened the door and the only thing there was this tapped to the door.**

**When Lelouch opened the letter there was only 2 sentences on it " I have your sister come to 31456 York st. with C.C. Wear your Zero Uniform if you want her back."**

**Lelouch had a bad feeling about that last line but he would have to comply with it if he ever wanted to see his sister ever again **

**After he had finished reading the letter he handed it to C.C to read. When she finished she looked up from it with a worried look all over her face she asked Lelouch what he thought Mao was planning Lelouch simply said I don't know but having to wear my zero uniform worries me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Lelouch and C.C arrived at the building stated in the letter and Lelouch was in his zero costume.

Lelouch knew that Mao would have to pick a are where there wasn't anybody else around so that his geass wouldn't accident pick up on the wrong person or he would have to many peoples thoughts running through his head and give him a headache, Because of this Lelouch took of his mask and gave C.C a quick kiss for luck.

C.C didn't want to release the kiss because she knew when she did there was a good chance that she would never be able to have another one if the man that she loved. After Lelouch separated from C.C he placed his mask back on his face and the couple proceed into the house hand and hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the building Mao had watched the entire thing from a 2nd story window and it made him sick to his stomach with anger, and jealousy. He wished that that could have been him in Lelouch's place, But those emotions only lasted for a few moments when a smile appeared on his face soon Lelouch would be gone for good and C.C would be all his and this time there was no way he was going to fail in getting her to Australia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lelouch and C.C got into the house the scanned around a bit the place had obviously been vacant for some time now actually the whole neighbourhood looked vacant for at least 50 miles. Inside the house there were giant holes in the walls with cockroaches and rats coming out from them. This really got Lelouch mad , he was thinking how could someone keep my sweet little sister in such a place.

C.C and Lelouch cleared the entire first floor there was no one there so the proceeded on to the second floor to look around to see what they could find. Once they reached the top of the stairs they were greeted by the most evil laugh they had ever heard and when they turned around there was Mao standing there behind Nunnally with a gun in one hand and a dead mans switch in the other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Mao started to speak " I wouldn't make any sudden movements if I were u unless u want poor Nunnally to get shot or maybe I will shoot u Lelouch instead, O and if by some small chance u do kill me there are explosives planted through out the entire house so the moment my grip loosens on this switch we all go bye - bye ."**

**Lelouch didn't like the look of this, this situation looked like there could only be one outcome and that was Mao's victory because of his geass Lelouch couldn't think up a plan without Mao knowing it all it's weak spots.**

**Mao started to laugh again so u finally realize there is no way for you to beat me this time.**

"**Mao" Lelouch said I have one question for u why did u want me to wear this costume to this meeting? Mao had a simple reply so everyone knows that your who u are when they find you and no one will investigate ensuring I get away with framing you. Duh!! So u plan on killing me either way? Lelouch questioned. Mao exclaimed NO…. I haven't decided what would be more fun to watch you dying or rotting in prison. **

**While this entire conversation was going on C.C took this opportunity to try to think up a plan she knew that Lelouch would be unable to in this situation so she had to think fast then it occurred to her what was the one thing that Mao wanted most " her" so she would offer her self to him in exchange for Lelouch's and Nunnally safety. she knew she was only going to have 1 shot at this so she had to make it believable.**

**C.C suddenly started to walk forward this caught both Lelouch and Mao's attention. Lelouch shouted to her to stay back or he will kill everyone. C.C suddenly turned to him with anger on her face and told him to shut up she was going to the man that she had suddenly realized that she was actually in love with and that she was only using him to fulfill her contract. Then she started to continue her walk to Mao.**

**Mao was flabbergasted he didn't know what to say he had always had feeling for C.C but never thought she would ever return them as log as Lelouch was alive. But then a thought crossed his mind was she just trying to get close to him so she could kill him and free Nunnally he couldn't take the chance he told to stop.**

**C.C did as she was commanded to do then she saw a evil smile come across Mao's face this instantly made her worry know Mao he had come up with some diabolical scheme to make her prove that she loved him and not Lelouch. Her fears were confirmed when Mao ordered her to shoot Lelouch to prove that she had no true feelings for him.**

**Lelouch was still in shock after what C.C had told him the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with had just told him that she was using him that she never had any true feelings for him and that she actually love Mao and Now she was pointing a gun at his head the only thing that he could hope for was that Nunnally would be taken good care of by someone .**

**Lelouch shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable to strike and for him to fade from this world for all of eternity.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

C.C Had the gun pointed at Lelouch the safety was off and the chamber was loaded. She was glad that he had shut his eyes that made what she was about to do all the more easier she had the rigger half pulled but just befor the gun went off she pulled the gun from Lelouch and pointed it at her forehead and when it went off she dropped to the floor trying make it look like the gun had actually killed her.

Lelouch had heard the gunshot but he was still concourse and he felt no pain. He slowly opened his eyes to see C.C Face down on the floor with blood gushing out of her forehead. Lelouch stood there frozen thinking no way the immortal witch couldn't die from a bullet to the brain could she. Well then again what could survive one.

Mao on the other hand stood there thing what do I do she can't be dead she has to be faking in order to catch me off guard but she's not moving what do I do he repeated. After a few minutes he decided on a action he was going to go over to Lelouch and beat him to a pulp. Mao started to scream it's all your fault she killed herself if u hadn't made your contract with her she would still be alive so I am going to kill u for her.

Mao had turned the dead mans switch off and started to make his way over to Lelouch he made it over there relatively faster then Lelouch had wished he did. Mao picked him up by the collar of his shirt and gave a few quick jabs to the guts and punched him as hard as he could which collided with Lelouch's left eye sending him flying back a couple feet.

Just as Mao started to make his way over Lelouch he heard something move when he turned to see what it was there stood C.C with a gun in her hand pointing it at Moa then 3 shots was all that could be heard fallowed by a large thump.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Lelouch woke up leaning against the wall his left eye was killing he knew he was going to nee d to get some ice on it soon if he wanted to keep the swelling down. **

**He started to look around franticly worried something might have happened to C.C he was relived when he spotted her over talking to Nunnally, he also noticed Mao laying face up on the floor with 3 bullet holes in his head this made Lelouch let out a sigh of relief knowing that there was no way in hell he was going to survive that.**

**Lelouch got up to walk over to see if Nunnally was alright or not but when the girls heard the movement they both turned there attention to it. **

**When C.C saw that it was Lelouch moving she automatically began to run to him and jump up into his arms and give him a kiss right on the lips. When Nunnally heard all this a smile spread across her face knowing that her onii-san and C.C-san had finally confessed there love for each other.**

**After a few moments Lelouch had finally made his way over to Nunnally and she assured him that Mao didn't hurt her in any way. The only thing she wanted was to go home. **

**They started to make there way down stairs but Lelouch had told them he forgot something upstairs and he would catch up with them out side. They all agreed and separated C.C taking Nunnally outside with her and Lelouch went back upstairs.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**C.C and Nunnally where waiting under a street lamp just outside the building talking in a low tone about everything that had happened while she had been missed. **

**Then Lelouch finally emerged after 10 minutes C.C saw that he was wearing Mao's cloths C.C walked up to him and asked why he changed Lelouch simply sad now when someone finds him they will think he is zero and I will be able to get a break from the black nights and be able to spend some quality time with by beloved sister he said enthusiastically then he added " and this witch that I now " in a less enthusiastic way. This cause C.C to get really mad and hit him. Lelouch then grabbed C.C by the neck and pulled her into another kiss and after it ended he said I was only kidding.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When they gang finally got home Lelouch quickly picked up the phone and called the police he told them that he thinks he found Zero's dead body at the old abandoned building he had just left and he wanted to stay anonymous even though there was a 5 million reward for any information leading to zero's capture. The police where just happy they weren't going to have to give out the money after al so they didn't ask questions.**

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A couple months went by with everyone thinking that Zero was dead it had been pretty peaceful Lelouch and C.C grew even closer then they were before Lelouch even started to eat pizza more which C.C wasn't to happy about that was less for her now…

Nunnally had almost completely forgotten the time she spent with Mao. Well she didn't really have a whole lot of memories of it anyway all she did remember was moving from one spot to another and listening to Mao speak.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch was at the black knights head quarters once again after a 3 month absence se really need to get his mind focused back on what need to be down he had just come up with a master piece of a plan to let people know he was back and the dead guy was a imposture trying to ruin his name and it also would severely reduce the Britannian's army force. They were going to be stealing a shipment of 2nd generation knightmare's and parts for them.

Needless to say the black knights where were overjoyed to have him back they had tried a few plots on there on but no one could match Zero's mastermind at pulling off the impossible…

The End (or is it)


End file.
